chaos and bladebreakers dont mix
by angel4lovegirl
Summary: chaos is een dakloos meisje en ze ontmoet de bladebreakers maar die hebben hele andere plannen dan zij heeft. en daar gaat het niet goed ik weet het klinkt zo zwaar slecht maaruh misschien will je het toch lezen want ik ben niet goed in summary's
1. Chapter 1

hey allemaal

ik bezit beyblade niet **snik snik**

me: het eerste hoofdstuk word verwarrend maar later word het allemaal duidelijk

kai: yeah right alsof iets wat jij schrijft duidelijk is

me: hé dat is gemeen begint tranen in haar ogen te krijgen

tala: moest je haar nou aan het huilen maken kai? knuft angel4lovegirl

kai : ja

tala": kom maar meisje trek je maar niks aan van die gemene kai ik zal je wel troosten smirk

me: snik oké maar hoe dan?

tala: dat merk je zo wel laten we nu eerst naar jouw slaapkamer gaan

me:en mijn verhaal dan

tala: dat wacht maar sleurt angel4lovegirl mee naar haar slaapkamer

kai: zucht ik begin wel vast aan het verhaal

ze werd wakker rond 3 uur 's nachts, omdat ze buiten stemmen hoorde. ze wou weten van wie deze stemmen waren en keek door en raam van het pakhuis waar ze sliep vannacht. toen ze naar buiten keek zag ze schimmen en meer niet. ze hoorde ook stemmen. ze besloot ze af te luisteren

(hier neemt angel4lovegirl het weer over van kai nadat tala haar mee had genomen naar de slaapkamer)

jongen 1:

'jullie krijgen onze bit beesten nooit!'

jongen 2 :

'als we ze niet krijgen zullen we ze met geweld moeten afnemen'

jongen 3:

dat lukt jullie toch niet we verslaan jullie wel!

jongen 4:

'ik zie het jullie graag proberen maar ons versla je niet wij willen en zullen die bitbeesten krijgen.

ze vroeg zich af wie de mensen buiten waren. ze hoorde dat de mensen hun beyblades afschoten en had daarna niet lang meer de tijd om zich druk te maken over wie de mensen waren want er schoot een beyblade haar kant op ze dook weg en viel in een stapel dozen die op de grond lagen

'shit' zei ze hard…..te hard.

'wie is daar' hoorde ze 1 van de jongens roepen

de beyblade schoot terug naar buiten en ze hoorde jongen 2 zegen 'we krijgen die bit beesten nog wel' daarna was het stil. tenminste tot dat ze voetstappen hoorde die haar kant op kwamen ze deed snel de haar cape zo da de boven kant haar hoofd bedekte. daarna stond ze op en liep ze weg 'WACHT' riep iemand haar achterna. ze keek achterom en zag 5 jongens achter haar aan rennen.ze negeerde ze en liep door. wat ze niet door had was dat een van de jongens haar inhaalde.

de jongen had blauw / grijs haar en lila/paarse ogen. hij greep haar arm en trok haar tegen zich aan zodat ze niet kon wegrennen 'laat me los' riep ze 'nee' zei de jongen op en koude maar kalme toon 'waarom niet?'vroeg ze een beetje bang 'omdat i eerst je naam wil weten'

sigh ' goed dan de mensen hier noemen me chaos…………………..'

en hier stop ik maar ik zal snel update

mazzels

ange4lovegirl


	2. shaduw van de nacht

heyhey

ik bezit beyblade niet (shit!)

me: daar was ik weer

kai: jammer he?

me: kai moet je nou zo gemeen zijn?

kai: ik ben niet gemeen de waarheid is gewoon hard

me: maar een honkbal knuppel is harder

tala: moet je nou zo bijdehand doen

me: ja

:tala misschien moet ik je een lesje leren

me:"denk van nee want ik moet een verhaal typen

hier is hoofdstuk 2 van chaos and the bladebreakers don't mix

* * *

'goed dan de mensen hier noemen me chaos…………………..'

de jongens keken chaos raar aan

'chaos wat is dat voor een naam' zei een jongen met donker blauw haar

'mijn naam 'zei chaos die een beetje pissig werd door die opmerking

'wil je me nu los laten 'vroeg ze de jongen die haar tegen zich aan gedrukt hield

'nee'

'…..'

'..'

'LAAT LOS'

'nee'

'waarom niet'

omdat chaos niet je echte naam is als ik het goed heb'

'het is inderdaad niet mijn echte naam maar er is niemand die mijn echte naam weet wil je nou los

laten a.u.b.?'

'nee'

'WAT'

'niet voor ik je echte naam ken'

'grrrrrrr mijn echte naam is………..kiara 'hier nou blij jij en je vrienden zijn de eersten in 10 jaar die mijn echte naam weten 'zei ze met een woedende blik. de jongen liet hgaar nu toch eindelijk ;los

en zei' hn nu wij jouw naam weten wil je cker ook onze naam weten'vroeg hij

kiara keek hem aan en zei'nee eigenlijk boeit mij jullie naam echt totaal niet en als je het niet erg vind ik ga'

en daarmee liep ze weg

na een paar meter zagen de jongens haar niet meer

ze was verdwenen ……….

versmolten met de donkere schaduwen van de nacht..


End file.
